You Aren't The One
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Kevin and Balthazar go on a mission to New Orleans because they got news that the 'Devil' was in town. The original family or what's left of it, are in for a noxious bolt from the blue.
1. So this is it

**Disclaimer:**I do not own these shows. Anything related to them. Or characters from the shows; 'Supernatural' and-or 'The Originals'. In addition, I do not know who does. But the thing is it's not me, so yeah... Don't sue me.

**Pairings: **

Balthazar/Kevin

Klaus/Elijah

Rebekah/Marcel

**Summary:** Kevin and Balthazar go on a mission to New Orleans because they got news that the 'Devil' was in town. The original family or what's left of it, are in for a noxious bolt from the blue.

* * *

><p><strong><span>XXXIV. Parcus Deorum<span>**

My prayers were scant, my offerings few,

While witless wisdom fool'd my mind;

But now I trim my sails anew,

And trace the course I left behind.

For lo! the Sire of heaven on high,

By whose fierce bolts the clouds are riven,

To-day through an unclouded sky

His thundering steeds and car has driven.

E'en now dull earth and wandering floods,

And Atlas' limitary range,

And Styx, and Taenarus' dark abodes

Are reeling. He can lowliest change

And loftiest; bring the mighty down

And lift the weak; with whirring flight

Comes Fortune, plucks the monarch's crown,

And decks therewith some meaner wight.

- Quintus Horatius

* * *

><p><strong><span>You Aren't The One<span>**

Kevin Tran had been sitting in the car, all comfortably just eating ice cream. The weather was great, all windy and shit but not enough for it to get annoying. This place was awesome!

People were dancing in the street, and there seemed to be some sort-of festival going on. He had not felt this tranquil or cheerful, since he found out that his mother had been was indeed alive. Thanks to his two favorite angels and his best friends, the Winchesters.

Balthazar was driving, even though he could be anywhere he wanted in less than a blink of an eye. At first, he was just going to do that. 'Poof' there to get it over with quickly. However, he had decided against it. Since he really wanted to enjoy what his favorite hunters called 'driving'.

The city was packed with people, mainly tourist but there also were many locals. They all wore weird clothing and had painted there faces for some reason, unknown to him. _Humans are strange and they certainly are remarkable, at least the Winchesters and Kevin are. _He thought, as he sped up thru the busy streets.

The angel decided, that once this was over and Sam was secure. He would definitely take his beloved prophet to Las Vegas, or how it was most commonly known. 'Sin City'. Yes, it would totally happen.

On the other hand, before pleasure came business. He needed, to track down his brother first. It was of the upmost importance. Lucifer had been on earth for three months now and things have remained quiet and pleasant. That only meant one thing, something massively horrifying would arise and _soon._

His hands tightened on the steering wheel and it broke, so he made a new one appear. Kevin stared at it and him with awe, but then he caught himself and ignored it then paid more attention to his food and the crowd.

.

.

.

Klaus slowly walked down the crowded streets, with a small grin on his face and Elijah silently followed with a seemingly shocked demeanor. The original hybrid's mood was surprisingly good, if not great.

For a change. He had even introduced his clan to his siblings and son, Marcellus. He surprised even Haley when he offered some stray wolves pardon for being in his city.

The sun was quickly setting and the town was thriving, with mortals as well as creatures of the 'supernatural'. His Queen was getting along quite nicely with his friend Cami.

He was certainly beginning to fancy his banters with his 'little wolf'. His exquisite Queen had spunk he hadn't known since his beautiful Tatia, or his lovely sister 'Bekah.

Elijah was walking alongside his fetching hybrid of a 'little' brother Niklaus. He was baffled as to why his lover was in _such_ a joyful mood. Sure, the city was secure and he had gained some influential new allies.

That had managed to prove themselves 'loyal'. Elijah did not bother trying to not be cynical as he thought.

_I wonder how long they will wait, until they eventually betray him and he slays them all. _He knew that his 'Nik' made a great king and his family now supported him like 110% because he certainly did a great job.

However, he didn't understand _why_ everything seemed to be going 'their' way so far. Nevertheless, he was greatly enjoying and taking advantage of every second of it. He might as well, the opportunity was rare.

.

.

Loud jazz music could be heard as the 'angel of the Lord' parked his car. He looked totally boss as he stepped out of his black Lamborghini aventador. Some people stared then were like, 'Bro. that's a nice whip!' or like, "Damn! That whip yo, is the _baddest_ thing I've seen in my life!"

Kevin smiled and said, "Hell yeah." all confidently.

However, Balthazar didn't get what they meant and he looked confused. As he stared at the men in bizarre attire and face paint, then was like. "…What…No... Mortals, you misunderstand. This is not a device used for torture, it is but a _car_."

.

Klaus's body became rigid instantly and Elijah bumped into him, he hadn't meant to. He had just been lost in thought, but he was curious as to why his brother would stop suddenly.

The hybrid sniffed at the air and when that didn't work because there were too many people to distinctly recognize and find whom he wanted. His eyes flashed golden and he vamped away quickly.

Elijah looked around hastily, as he tried to sense any danger. But, he didn't see or feel anything out of norm. Therefore, he decided to trust his brother's judgment and he vamped towards the direction he had seen him go.

* * *

><p><span>A few seconds earlier<span>

"…What…No… Mortals, you misunderstand. This is not a device used for torture, it is but a _car_." Klaus's body became rigid instantly as he heard _that_ voice. He would recognize that voice _anywhere_.

It was the same voice that haunted his dreams for a _thousand_ years, how could he not. He snapped out of his mind when he felt his dearest Elijah bump into him. He knew that his brother hadn't meant to, maybe he had heard the same voice too.

Maybe just maybe, he-Niklaus wasn't finally losing his mind. _On the other hand, could it be… that I am? No! I will not accept that! I know what I heard! I heard it!_ The blonde hybrid looked at his lover quickly. To see, if he had heard anything or if he was having a similar reaction.

When, he noticed that Elijah seemed to be fine. If anything, somewhat curious but otherwise normal.

The original hybrid shut his eyes and sniffed at the air. When that did not work, because there were too many people to distinctly recognize and find whom he wanted. His eyes snapped open then flashed golden and he got his answer so he vamped away quickly.

Klaus didn't even wait to see if Elijah had followed, at the moment that wasn't of import. _I bloody killed him! One does not simply revive from a stake going thru their hearts, especially if I delivered it!_ He would find the underlying cause of this.

If his suspicions were correct, not only was he and his followers fucked. But, also the whole vampire populace. What is more; his daughter, Marcellus and his whole family would be in grave danger. His kingdom would not fall. New Orleans was his territory. Mikael _wouldn't_ take it from him, again.

Fear and rage consumed his heart and mind, at the thought of losing it all. Of losing those precious few, the only beings he would _ever_ care for. The ones that he held dear in his heart, even if they didn't think it, feel the same, or recuperate the feeling. His family.

Niklaus was about to turn off his emotions, but a hand held him in place and he almost lunged at them. Elijah looked at him with worry, clearly showing on his face. The hybrid looked at his brother then past him and his undead blood ran cold as he gaped.

Elijah knew that look. He had seen it almost a hundred times, and by now. He knew that whatever _it_ was, that was behind him. Would be the furthest thing from 'good' in the history of ever.

Until later


	2. Far from nothing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these shows. Anything related to them. Or characters from the shows; 'Supernatural' and-or 'The Originals'. In addition, I do not know who does. But the thing is it's not me, so yeah... Don't sue me.

**Pairings: **

Balthazar/Kevin

Klaus/Elijah

Rebekah/Marcel

**Summary:** Kevin and Balthazar go on a mission to New Orleans because they got news that the 'Devil' was in town. The original family or what's left of it, are in for a noxious bolt from the blue.

* * *

><p><span>No <em>really<em> take at stab it

Marcel and Haley walked down the street with Davina standing close to Rebekah. The blonde original with her 'brother's legendary attitude-temper' had organized the festival, it was held in honor of the young witch girls' revival.

The sun had set and 'the party was just beginning' or so, said her lover Marcellus. Rebekah still couldn't believe _both_ of her brothers had approved of their relationship, especially after the whole-

'Sorry Klaus, we did some _bad_ shit. But, its good now cause we love you and Elijah saved us so that you could grow closer than ever before and maybe you wouldn't hate yourself more than before... What we did was so _not_ cool, but you still love us so I get that we aren't 'good' yet but we're getting there and you haven't killed us _yet_ cause were family and you respect that shit so yay...'

She had found out about their relationship and it had pissed her off at first. Klaus and Elijah were hypocrites but now that she knew the truth _everything_ clicked, she considered her betrayal far worse but they had hidden _that _from her for a thousand years.

It was _almost_ as bad as the time her and Tatia had seen Kol and Finn 'have at it'. Gah, what her siblings did or didn't do was their business. She should mind her own.

Then again everything had been going swell for them the last…_what three months is it? _Whatever had come to pass to make 'this' happen, she was truly grateful for.

Everyone was happy-ish at least content, even her brother Niklaus and _that_ she hadn't seen since he found out he was going to have a daughter.

Or since he had heard the his dearest Elijah, Marcellus and his 'little wolf' had done everything in their power to come and save them.

At least, that helped for an instant after he was 'undaggered' by Elijah. But afterwards and before that, to say he was angry was like the understatement of the century.

She mentally thanked every deity imaginable that Elijah, Haley and Nik's clan, managed to persuade him from harming her or Marcellus again. She was going to take full advantage of every minute of this 'peace' the chances of it lasting for much longer were slim.

.

.

.

Haley was happy. She really was. She was not sure how it had happened or why it had lasted _this_ long, but becoming an '_official_ Mikaelson and part the family-for reals though' was truly amazing.

Everyone in New Orleans, hell she bet that anyone related to the 'paranormal world' knew _her_ name and who she was. Thanks, to her family and part-time lover 'Niklaus'.

That pompous hybrid and her sure made a great team, they helped each other fill the void that had resided within them since they met. Life was great, her baby and clan were safe.

She was Hayley Mikaelson and the world knew it, people respected and maybe slightly feared her but it was cool because she did not care as long as they didn't try to hurt her family.

She was born to be 'the original-hybrids' Queen and part-time lover. The other half of 'Nik's' time belonged to her 'brother' and best friend, her dearest Elijah.

Marcellus and the other vampires respected her and her word; they kept away from harming her clan, got along great with her. Moreover, Davina and Marcellus were like her children. Being a Mikaelson kicked ass, despite the 'slight tiffs' they had at times.

.

.

Davina was eating a sandwich while walking down the crowded streets, a festival was currently being held in her honor. Well, it was more of a 'oh yay you're alive' thing. But anyways, the place was packed and she was glad to be alive.

Her mind led her back to Timothy's radiant smile and she felt like crying because she would only ever see him again in her dreams.

Months had passed since his death, but he was _the one_ and thanks to her he died. People did not get over that shit in a few months or easily; it took time as well as, a lot of venting out your rage and sorrow.

Rebekah squeezed her shoulder gently, almost as if she could tell 'what' she was going through. _Maybe she does know, Klaus isn't necessarily the nicest bastard ever. _

She let out a hollow laughter that made her three companion's look at her with sympathy and empathy as tears rolled down her face.

Marcel touched her arm gently but she shrugged it off and walked forward. She had walked away from them quickly and she turned to look back at them but she didn't she them, it seemed she had effectively lost them in the crowd.

.

.

Loud jazz music could be heard as the young 'recently resurrected because of the harvest probs.' witch Davina, strolled down the packed street and her friends tried to keep up with her so that she would not get lost.

However, they also tried to keep their distance because they knew she needed time to mourn her almost-lover's death.

She ceased her walking when a young thug bumped into an Asian man that looked about his age- late teens, maybe twenty. He had a badass car though and she got out of her mind and heard the words bitterly spoken. "Hey _watch_ it, jerk."

Davina didn't know _why_ she was so interested in their conversation, but it grabbed her full attention so she walked closer and heard some guy next to the thug say. "Mike lets just go, you don't want to get arrested because of some stupid rich kid. Celeste is waiting, we have to go."

The Asian man smirked and his voice held mock friendliness as he said. "My name is Kevin. You heard him, asshat. Trust me, you _don't_ want to mess with me."

Both men laughed and Mike said. "Whoops. My bad bro. _what_ are you going to do, fight me. Ah wow, I'm so scared." Mike even did the hand motions then his demeanor changed and his voice lowered dangerously as he said.

"Come at me when you get skills, you shit."

* * *

><p>Balthazar smirked as he heard the entire conversation from the car, he had tried some of the 'ice cream' Kevin left on the car. It was disgusting.<p>

He could taste every last molecule but he lost interest in it quickly then stared at a young witch that was looking at Kevin's direction and he knew that the entire city was _infested_ with... vermin, for the lack of a _kinder_ description. _Oh Castiel and the Winchesters would have a field day with this eh. _

He snapped his fingers and the offending bowl of food disappeared then he looked totally boss as he stepped out of his black Lamborghini aventador.

The wind picked up slightly and the lights around him shown brighter than before as the music lowered in the background then paced faster in rhythm.

So he was showing of a tiny bit, he would step up his game in a few minutes anyway. He needed his presence know in order to lure out Lucifer, save Sam and get to the bottom of whatever was about to happen.

Plus he really wanted the vermin gone, they were unworthy of his Father's creation. At least he knew that Lucifer and all of the other angels felt the same.

Some people around him stared then were like, 'Bro. that's a nice whip!' or like, "Damn! That whip yo, is the _baddest_ thing I've seen in my life!"

Kevin smiled and said, "Hell yeah." All confidently then he returned to his previous task-glaring at Mike, and the guy next to him. The guys gave him the 'stink eye' and left quickly, they both sensed something ominous in the air that warned them crazy shit was about to go down.

Balthazar didn't get what the people meant and he looked confused. As he stared at the men in bizarre attire and face paint, then was like. "…What…No... Mortals, you misunderstand. This is not a device used for torture, it is but a _car_."

* * *

><p>Niklaus was about to turn off his emotions, because he realized that they were getting him nowhere. If anything, he was beginning to frighten himself.<p>

_Delusion would be so much better than this, if I'm right. I hope for the first time in my life, I'm wrong. _He was about to go thru with it but a hand held him in place and he almost lunged at them.

Elijah held him in place as he looked at him with worry, clearly showing on his face. The hybrid looked at his brother's brown eyes then past him when the sight before him caught his interest and his undead blood ran cold as he gaped.

Elijah's body went rigid and he resisted the urge to stare away from his lover's eyes. Oh god, he knew that look. He had seen it almost a hundred times, the last being when Rebekah and Marcellus betrayed his brother and he had been forced to choose... and by now.

He knew that whatever _it_ was, that was behind him. Would be the furthest thing from 'good' in the history of ever.

.

.

Haley stopped searching for Davina when she thought she saw Klaus so she said. "Hey, was that Klaus? Where's Elijah-oh never mind I see him...should we follow or be like 'fuckit, dey tuk oor jerbs'!"

Marcel laughed and Rebekah wanted in on the joke, so she was all like- "I'm sorry, they took your what?"

Then Marcel elaborated by saying, "It's a phrase from 'South park' she's sayin 'they took our jobs'... it's a great show, a bit racist but its all in good fun. I really don't thinks its meant to seriously offend anyone, if someone get mad its on them y'know cause its not like anyone's forcing them to keep watching."

The 'she-wolf' nodded and said. "I uh made Klaus buy me a Tv. cause I was fucking bored, it was totally a force but it paid off. You see, I found out Klaus, Diego and Marcel are fans of the show so we saw a few episodes on the 'Comedy Central' channel, then streamed some more on 'Netflix'."

Rebekah forced a smile and mentally said. _Ouch, they didn't invite me! What the hell, where the f was I? Does Elijah watch it too? _

Rebekah then said in an angry tone of voice, fuck trying to hide it she was pissed. _"Why,_ was I not informed sooner of this or invited!? Does...Elijah enjoy it as well?"

The vampire and 'Queen that had Klaus whipped, but it was cool cause he's into it' stared at each other then Haley said "Hell nah. I tried inviting him once but he was like 'No thank you Haley, I like 'Family Guy more' so yeah..."

Marcel laughed a second time and then looked at Rebekah, she had a look that said. 'That bitch' so he said. "I don't think you'd like it Bekah, but if you want when we go home we could watch an episode though..."

The blonde original said, "Fine, I'll be the judge of that. Anyway, lets go find my dear brothers and pray we wont have to kill anyone tonight."

The two lovers would have 'vamped' wherever Klaus and Elijah had gone but Haley was pregnant as fuck, so doing _that_ would have been extremely rude so the settled for 'power walking'. Haley thought them compromising for her sake, was both adorable and hilarious.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note Time<span>**

I was going to update sooner but I went on a little vacation of sorts. Anyways, thanks to all of the people that are reading still. Also those that commented, favored or a following this.

(spoiler, but not really) I haven't written the 3rd chapter for this yet, but yeah I'm a low-life so Ill probably finish it pretty soon. I already have an outline, so uh your free to give me any suggestions if ya want. If not its all good, I got you. -inserts smiley face here-


	3. Why are you here?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these shows. Anything related to them. Or characters from the shows; 'Supernatural' and-or 'The Originals'. In addition, I do not know who does. But the thing is it's not me, so yeah... Don't sue me.

**Pairings: **

Balthazar/Kevin

Klaus/Elijah

Rebekah/Marcel

**Summary:** Kevin and Balthazar go on a mission to New Orleans because they got news that the 'Devil' was in town. The original family or what's left of it, are in for a noxious bolt from the blue.

**Btw:** I was listening to 'The Tragic Truth' by Five Finger Death Punch. While writing this, so yeah... It's awesome but I g2g eat some tostadas, laters ppl.

* * *

><p>The blonde original looked at Haley and Marcel as she said. "Anyway, lets go find my dear brothers and pray we won't have to kill anyone tonight."<p>

The two lovers would have 'vamped' wherever Klaus and Elijah had gone but Haley was pregnant as fuck, so doing _that_ would have been extremely rude so the settled for 'power walking'.

Haley thought them compromising for her sake, was both adorable and hilarious.

.

.

.

Davina took a breath and approached the-_Kevin, his name is Kevin. Why am I nervous to just walk over and say hi? There is something about him. I just can't figure out what, I find so interesting in him..._

Kevin smiled at the pretty girl that had introduced herself to him as 'Davina' he had no way of knowing whether that was really her name, but she seemed harmless. On the other hand, 'appearances' were just for show and told nothing of the truth.

He would keep an eye on her, he had a feeling that she was somehow affiliated with Crowley. _Why has she approached me? Maybe she knows the Winchesters or just likes the car? Heh, sadly this car gets more bitches than I do... _

* * *

><p>Marcel and Rebekah smiled when they spotted Elijah hugging Klaus. It faded instantly.<p>

Haley was about to call out to them, because even while walking they seemed to be faster than her. But then she saw what her companions were staring at and was like.

"Hey guys- Whoa _shit!" _Then she looked at the shocked vampires next her and hid behind them.

She remembered the conversations she had shared with Klaus about his life and family then asked slowly. "Wait. Rebekah isn't that your...?"

She didn't finish her question because she got with the program when Marcel made a small noise of distress when he saw Davina so _close._

Rebekah nodded slowly and she resisted the urge to run. It was instinct now thanks to all the years of hiding. However, she would _not_ betray Niklaus or Elijah again. She finally had her freedom and happiness, like hell she would give it up.

This time, she was _done_ with running and hiding like a pusillanimous blockhead. She would fight. The blonde's voice was quiet as she whispered the single word. "Yeah."

.

Balthazar narrowed his eyes slightly and approached the young witch girl causally, almost as if he were about to greet an old friend.

He sensed the stench of abomination all around him as soon as the protection the sun provided, left the humans in the quarter and state utterly defenseless.

"Hello, what is your name mortal?" Davina stared at her new acquaintance and back at the man that held a sort of 'air' around his person that seemed him that _exude_ power. Kevin offered her a small smile and she shook the man's hand slowly.

When he touched her skin gently, she felt more peace and happiness in that instant. Than she had in her whole life. She pulled her hand away slowly and asked the words. "Wha…what are you? How did you do that to me, I didn't sense magic?!"

The young witch raised an eyebrow in awe and confusion, while looking at the handsome older man that looked strangely _familiar_ and had yet to introduce himself.

Then she regarded Kevin, she could tell that he was about to say something but they were suddenly interrupted by someone unexpected.

"Back away from her Mikael, _that_ girl is mine!" As Niklaus said the words with venom lacing each one deeply, he stood his ground and the music around them stopped.

Both humans and those of the 'supernatural' looked confused as they asked and wondered what the hell was happening.

.

.

Elijah had backed away slowly when he heard his brother's words, but he stood protectively in front of him. He looked around the place quickly, spotted Rebekah near Haley. Fuck. Then he saw Marcel and finally Davina beside his father.

He had no idea _who _to protect first or how to go about it.

Niklaus needed to run far and fast; Haley had to get the fuck out of there, if she wanted her daughter to be born. Marcel and Rebekah_… Goddamn… they had not done that shit again…right? Niklaus and I showed them mercy. No. They had nothing to do with this. How is he even back?! Klaus killed him back in Mystic falls. Why is everybody here? Seriously, why didn't they stay safely at home?_

He held Klaus's hand gently in his then spoke, his voice sounded urgent and desperate. Klaus gripped his hand harder at the words.

"Marcel take Rebekah and Haley, we will get Davina. Protect them with your life, until I find you and I will forever be in you debt. Run. Now, preferably Marcellus." His words were low but he knew that Marcel would be able to hear him clearly, even if he was somewhat far.

Marcel picked up Haley 'bridal style' and touched Rebekah's shoulder.

But she held her hand up for him to move away, as she shook her head and started speaking quietly. "No…I won't go I-"

"Rebekah you will go. You will hide or I will hate you always, until the day I die the true death. You have my word, little sister." As Elijah said the words, he did not take his eyes off Mikael.

His voice was deadly serious and Klaus recognized it as the one he used when he deeply regretted something.

They were about to scatter and run for their lives, when Mikael snapped his fingers and every human in the quarter 'seemingly' vanished.

His voice was calm as he said. "You were not _seriously_ planning on leaving this place so soon, were you?"

* * *

><p><span>Spoiler:<span> In the next chapter, shit gets real and new characters arrive.


	4. Father, I am not

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these shows. Anything related to them. Or characters from the shows; 'Supernatural' and-or 'The Originals'. In addition, I do not know who does. But the thing is it's not me, so yeah... Don't sue me.

If I did own it; the drama-plot would be more believable, people would die epically and their death would have not been in vain.

**Pairings: **

Balthazar/Kevin

Klaus/Elijah

Rebekah/Marcel

**M. Note:** This chapter turned out like nothing I had planned but I'm cool with it. I had finished this on Monday but was having wifi probs. I'll post the next part in a few days but I might stop watching 'The Originals' because it really pissed me off and I felt weirdly offended.

Btw, the 'Supernatural' spinoff-'Bloodlines' I think- looks awesome and Kol from the original family is there. So I'll most likely watch that, instead of it.

* * *

><p><span>Father, I am not<span>

Marcel didn't know what to do. He let Haley down slowly but held her close; he wouldn't let Mikael harm her or her baby, they and Davina were top priority in his book. He just knew, things had been _too_ good to be true and that shit would burn all around him.

No one had expected this, Mikael's return from hell or wherever he had been. Then again, they didn't think a 'zombie traveler' would pop out of Bonnie by the power of voodoo-freaky mojo.

Klaus had called Stefan because of some trippy ass dreams he'd had about his father and brother's. The ripper had then informed him that Bonnie was having issues keeping her shit together cause the purgatory probs. were tough shit to handle.

His 'father' had apparently been mindfucking him and Haley, at first. Then things got worse, when Klaus was backed up into a corner and had decided to fight back. Mikael had gone after Elijah and Marcel; then his baby, he knew that would hurt the bastard.

While, Kol and Finn attempted to reach out to Rebekah and stop the destruction of the 'other side' or at least get out of there in one piece. Preferably, asap for them to rejoin their family and meet the new addition to it.

.

.

Rebekah looked around and knew they were fucked. Maybe she could reason with her father to let Davina, Haley and Marcel go. All, they would be is collateral damage for _that_ man.

They had nothing to do with it, this was a family matter but she had to proceed with caution. Maybe kiss his ass and actually, act nice. She knew he would be able to tell the difference.

_Who the hell is that Asian man next to him...Why is he human and how the hell is he not frightened by this? Maybe Mikael compelled him and he is taking a break from draining our species? That doesn't seem likely but he died… If he's here, where are Finn and Kol?_

"Father, it's lovely to see you again. I missed..._how_ did you find us and where are our brothers?"

She offered a tiny smile then focused her attention on the two humans next to him and the young man's eyes locked on hers for an instant but he did not look hostile or anything resembling it, just _wise_. Somehow, she knew beyond his years but he was mortal...

.

.

The vampires and other beings _not_ human, in the quarter and state were like 'is this the rapture?!'

They looked at the original family and their respective 'pack' leaders for guidance, then their eyes focused solely on the two men that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

One human, one…they had no idea _what_ he was but all knew they feared him more than words could describe.

Half, were positive they would be swearing allegiance to the new king by the end of the hour. The other half was aware they would not survive the day.

The debate now, was whether to go out fighting or grovel and beg for mercy. Shame and saving face, be damned. Ain't nobody wanna die, if they had they would have offed themselves by now but that wasn't the issue.

Monique looked Oliver's way, he nodded and the issue was resolved.

They would sacrifice the originals, Haley and Davina to the human and the stranger standing beside him. All knew, by just being _near_ his presence that he was a force not to be reckoned with. Diego could save Marcel, he wasn't their problem or concern.

.

A swoosh noise was heard and 'Mikael' appeared before Rebekah. The world seemed to stand still for a second, as everyone held his or her breath then they decided to be like yolo and spring into action.

Klaus vamped behind the young human but before he could lay a hand on him. A mysterious force lifted him off the ground and lightning hit his body hard as he screamed and convulsed in the air, everyone around him was like 'what the fuck'?!

As they ran for cover and were, like 'fuck them _and_ this shit, we're going home'.

Elijah picked up Davina and shut off his emotions, they would be no good to him at the moment but Klaus…he needed to save Klaus and in order to do that he would have to face his father. He would end this once and for all.

"Mikael wait, just stop. Please stop, Niklaus will die if you don't." Rebekah's quiet words reached his ears and the angel let the hybrid's chard body fall gracelessly.

The angel of the Lord frowned at her words. He had no idea, _who_ this 'Michael' was but maybe they were confusing him for his brother? He could just ask but how likely were _they,_ to know of Michael's existence and still be of this world?

As far as Balthazar knew, his brother in arms had not walked the earth in at least 2,000 years, he was not allowed to before the Winchesters. So it was written, so it was done.

His father's order had not been questioned since Anna and Castiel really but that was not right, Lucifer held no influence over them. Other angels had gone rogue because of the 'problems upstairs' and Dean had so eloquently put it once, but never Michael. Not even at the end, when all hope was lost and he was caged alongside Lucifer.

.

Marcel vamped over to Klaus and fed him some of his blood. He knew from his brief time as a doctor, that some victims who were stuck by lightning suffered cardiovascular or neurological problems.

However Klaus wasn't human, he was a freakin hybrid. Before that, he was probably a wizard. _Wasn't his mom a witch…was his dad a wizard? Does that even matter at this point? No, okay._ He would heal and that was what mattered.

Haley stood by Davina's side and both watched the scene unfold before them with terror etched on their faces. Elijah vamped over to Mikael then spoke in a quiet tone that promised only one thing. Death.

"I do not know _how_ you got out nor where my brothers are and right now. I could not care less but apparently, you are a nuisance. Therefore, I must kill you now. Pity, you're my father and that should mean something to me. Oh well, it doesn't."

Mikael laughed outright then said in a sarcastic voice. "Yes, of course. How will you be going about that?" Elijah opened his mouth to say something but shut it and took a second to actually ponder the question.

Then he shrugged, punched him in the face and Balthazar wiped his bloodied mouth then roadhouse kicked him thinking he was Patrick Swayze or something.

The original got back up immediately then staggered a bit. _I didn't remember Mikael ever being this strong. He has overpowered me, yes. But this. This is on a very different level. How did Niklaus manage to defeat him? Has the 'other side' really changed him that much? What the hell is up with the human and lightning? If I didn't know better I'd say this wasn't my father. _

Elijah regained composure and tackled the angel then went MMA champion on his ass. He was about to pull out Mikael's heart but Rebekah's wavering voice stopped him.

"Elijah, w-we have company." The original looked up from the floor and saw a strange man in a trench coat. He had a curious look on his face and that didn't sit well with Elijah.

.

.

.

"I assume, you have finished mocking this abomination." As Castiel spoke, the words Balthazar rolled his eyes then stood looking perfectly fine by his side.

The 'nest' of vampires and pregnant were, looked at both men then back at the human with fear and uncertainty as the man that had arrived seconds ago spoke gruffly.

"I've located Lucifer but have yet to make contact, I doubt I should involve Dean but Sam…we need to stop whatever he's planning and Kevin needs to be protected. It would be wise to relocate him; after all he is a prophet and you know our brother."

Rebekah and Elijah shared a questioning look as Klaus made small noises that indicated pain.

Cas looked at Haley then poofed before her and tilted his head as he spoke. "What…what is all this and why is she pregnant with this atrocity… and it's a girl?" The were looked insulted but kept quit out of fear and the angel looked and 'Mikael' as he said his next word.

"We were not sent here to hunt down creatures of infamy but this city is revolting. Why hasn't Lucifer done something…this is wrong. I'm getting Dean; he'll want to take this down for the Men of letters and pictures… these creatures are different. I think he and Sam dealt with something similar to this in Chicago. Maybe I should also get Ennis and David."

Both angels looked at Klaus then his family. Balthazar's gaze lingered on Haley as he spoke to the hybrid, in low tone that mildly indicated disgust if not menacing serene. "You are an abomination but what that woman holds in her womb is far worse, you will all be eradicated."

Then he sighed and took out two archangel blades, courtesy of Gabriel and Raphael getting themselves offed by Lucifer and Cas on 'God mode'.

They were more efficient than the colt and that was saying something. It could kill anything.

Rebekah took a step towards her father as she spoke desperately. "Wait! Mikael, why are you doing this? I know we betrayed you by siding with Klaus but have you forgotten what it's like to-"

He shook his head in disapproval and said in an uninterested tone. "No, let's get one this straight darling. My name is not Michael, how did you know my brother? More importantly, how is it _that_ you are still of this world? He was an archangel…and my name is Balthazar by the way. I am an angel of the Lord."

As he spoke the words lighting flashed all over the sky and loud thunder was heard as the outline of dark wings was shown on both him and the man next to him.

"His name is Castiel but oh, were did he go?" As Balthazar said the words, he looked at Kevin briefly then tsked when Davina tried to use her magic on him but failed epically. He liked her for some reason and she didn't seem to dislike him.

The angel was about to exterminate everyone around him but a voice stopped him. "Hang on a minute, Bane. Since when do you give a crap about vampires? More importantly, where the hell is the devil? I'm gonna gank that son of bitch and get Sammy back."

"Just who the hell are you? Goddamn, if you're gonna kill us get on with it. Ya damn bastards, just know we won't go down without a fight." Rebekah spoke the words with conviction but all she felt was doubt.

"Hang on sister, hey you're kinda hot. But you're not my problem right now and you'll die soon enough." Dean was about to say something but Rebekah vamped before David as everyone around them stood motionless.

"Kol?"


	5. Does it make this real?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these shows. Anything related to them. Or characters from the shows; 'Supernatural' and-or 'The Originals'. In addition, I do not know who does. But the thing is it's not me, so yeah... Don't sue me.

If I did own it; the drama-plot would be more believable, people would die epically and their death would have not been in vain.

**Pairings: **

Balthazar/Kevin

Klaus/Elijah

Rebekah/Marcel

**M. Note: **The season finale of Supernatural was epicness as usual but I just can't, I've re-watched the episode like nine times already and I have one thing to say. The fuck. Like what the fuck to be more precise.

This, Fargo and Game of Thrones 'are-is?' screwing with the dynamic of things but its super awesome!

Like oh my gosh, my feels. Sam and Crowley but freakin Metatron- I still love him, even though he's not one of 'the good guys' and what he did to Dean but he's boss.

Well I love everyone in the show, even the extra's their awesome. Then there's Cas and that angel that got shanked and Gadreel...I'm not making sense but this is helping, me at least.

The song for 'Demon Dean' and co. vs. Lucifer is 'Ticking Bomb' by Aloe Blacc

* * *

><p>David graced the beautiful blonde girl before him with a confused look then spoke. "What? No, sorry. I'm what one would call-"<p>

Elijah narrowed his eyes and said what came to mind as he cut him off. "Imposter."

Cas looked at Balthazar then asked questioningly. "An assbutt?"

Ennis looked at Haley and Davina then looked Rebekah in the eyes and spoke. "A freaking transformer."

David gave them an indignant look then spoke to the world around him with pride. "I am a shape-shifter." He touched Rebekah's arm gently for a second then those of the original family stared at him in awe.

He smirked then spoke in the girl's voice. "Hence the name and if anything, I'm like a freaking chameleon."

He shifted back to his original form then offered to shake her hand as he smiled brightly and said in a charming tone.

"Hello, my name is David Lassiter."

* * *

><p>Rebekah smiled as she took his had then it vanished as she started crushing it, the super hot shifter screamed in agony internally at least as he fell to the floor.<p>

Sal and Margo taught him to hide his emotions and keep them in check, they were for the weak but he would get even. It was a force.

A Lassiter never let those who thought themselves superior sustain that train of thought for long. Especially, if they thought they could humiliate them and live.

Dean looked at the blonde as he thought sarcastically. _Poor deluded girl, I had been willing to help_. Oh well she wasn't human, he only saw a monster.

She was so strong David doubted he could take her on without a weapon but he wouldn't try.

He refrained from attacking her even though, he seriously desired to let go and harm her.

.

Ennis didn't share in that notion. Death, was what he wished upon her and said. "Eat it, Twilight."

As he shot her five times with silver bullets and it seemed to do nothing. So, Dean took out the First Blade and Kevin knew shit just got real.

And, they hadn't even attempted to go up against the freaking Devil yet.

Balthazar saved David from getting struck by lightning Castiel had aimed solely at the original.

Marcel vamped over to the Lamborghini and tore off the car door then threw it up in the air as Elijah jumped up and kicked it thinking this was soccer.

The door hit Dean, since he had been standing near the angel and it sent him far. The 'hunter turned hunter-demon' scraped and marred his body horribly, as it collided with and bled sickeningly quick on the asphalt.

The only sentence that ran thru everyone there's mind. _You know, you done fucked up right?_

.

Castiel's eyes narrowed as time seemed to be on a standstill. An angel blade appeared in his hand as he took a second to look at Dean and survey the damage inflicted upon him.

Elijah had turned his emotions on then looked at his sister's charred body on the ground as Klaus yelled her name and stood up even though his whole body was in pain.

The eldest original honed his game face as he vamped towards the angel but stopped halfway and picked up the strange blade that looked to be made out of some type of bone.

"That, doesn't belong to you." A smooth voice said the words in a low tone as the air around them seemed to freeze.

Haley stared at the handsome man that had just appeared and she touched her stomach then couldn't help but ask slowly.

"How, would you know that?"

The man smirked as he said. "I created it."

Then he snapped her neck and her lifeless corpse fell to the floor.

.

.

Haley!" Elijah yelled her name as Klaus and vamped over to her. The hybrid didn't let himself hesitate as he tore her stomach open and rescued his baby in time.

He handed his daughter over to Marcel and told him that he would do everything in his power to make sure they could escape. Davina took off her sweater and wrapped it around the child to keep her warm.

Cas snapped his fingers and made; the prophet, dead wolf's corpse, teen witch, hybrid-splice jr., her adopted brother, his down for the count girlfriend, shifter and his human friend, disappear to an unknown location.

The original hybrid gave him a weird look as if asking why, the angel looked a little sad yet pride shown in his words as he spoke.

"A righteous man once said, sometimes you have to work with the bad guys to get to the worse guys."

Klaus nodded once then shook the angel's hand. The truce was settled, for now at least. At the moment, that wasn't of import.

Hope wasn't lost yet.

_If I survive this, that is what I'll name our daughter Haley. _

"Hope. That name is fitting for your daughter." The hybrid gave the angel a small smile at his approval then it diminished slightly as he said. "If you survive this, make sure she holds on to it for it is rare when you live in fear."

.

.

"Hey Luci, it's great to see you again." Balthazar spoke, as if they were actually friends and the man he had addressed smirked.

Dean stood up then used his telekinetic power to obtain the first blade as he stared at 'Sam'. He spoke in a fearless and totally commanding voice. "Where is Michael? Call him. I think it's about time we had a family reunion."

.

.

.

Batcave

David looked at the crying teenage witch that was near the body of the dead wolf girl on a bed and said quietly to no one in particular as he looked at his shoes. _"Never_ invest more than you can afford to lose. I learned that a young age."

Ennis gave him a weird look then said. "What the hell are you, a stockbroker?"

David felt his eye twitch as he stared at the 'hunter's apprentice' for a minute then said in a smug tone. "What, no. Shut up, I gave sound advice." Then he continued his speech by saying.

"I'm _basically_ 'the Godfather with fangs' or as I liked to be called, El Jefe. So yes, my angry friend. I know a little of what I'm talking about."

The shifter then looked at Rebekah as she glared at him and he said. "Karma's a bitch, bitch."

She showed him her fangs and game face but Marcel held her in place.

"I think we should all just try to relax." Kevin tossed them all a water bottle, while not caring whether or not they were human.

Marcel walked towards him and said quietly as to not disturb the baby. "Who, the hell are you and why should we care?"

"I am a Prophet of the Lord." As he said the words lightning flashed in the sky and thunder was heard randomly but it added great effect to his words.

Then he said. "I have awesome powers." Just to mess with them but once the words left his lips, Haley gasped and looked around in surprise.

Everyone present stared at the young man as if he were an angel or something.

* * *

><p><span>Batcave:<span> Men of Letters bunker-safest place on earth

game face: That's what I call their vampire-shit just got real face

M Note: I killed off Haley cause I wanted her to die. Now, she will transcend into a hybrid-yay.

The family reunion line is cause Sam, Dean and Adam are vessels but Dean is a full fledged demon while his bothers are 'getting worn to prom' by angels in their respective rights.


End file.
